


Love is a strong Force

by Fallenangel87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, do not read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	Love is a strong Force

                    Obi-Wan felt it before he saw it. He felt Anakin in the Force all the time, of course, Anakin had never known a tame emotion. It was always so strong with him, the Force was so strong with Anakin, but that was hardly a surprise to him. There were times when it was amazing, when Anakin was happy, Obi-Wan truly felt it. Of course, this also meant he felt every burst of anger and every bout of sadness that Anakin went through. All day, Anakin had been radiating fear more than anything, but that was typical to feel when Obi-Wan was on a mission with Anakin. At some point during the battle, Obi-Wan had lost sight of the younger man, Anakin just disappearing from his line of view entirely. That worried him, but he was even more worried when his heart suddenly felt like it was literally breaking in his chest. It was a gutwrenching feeling and it was so painful that it brought Obi-Wan to his knees with a sob. His eyes flew around and instantly landed on Anakin. The Jedi was gripping the handle of his own saber, though a Sith was gripping his hands there too. The soft blue glow led straight through Anakin's own heart. 


End file.
